LPS Candies (LPS: Just Another School Story)
LPS Candies are candies, and certain types possess special powers to change something in life. They are part of LPS: Just Another School Story by icecreamkitteh14 on Scratch.mit.edu. Kinds of Candies There are several kinds of LPS Candies, and when it comes to their powers, some have good, some have bad, some have none. The kinds of candies are: *Animal Candies *Bat Candies - Cause blood loss *Bird Candies - Give a temporary ability to levitate *Bone Candies - Break a bone (the bone the candy is shaped as is the one that gets broken) *Bow Candies *Bug Candies *Butterfly Candies - Unlock Pinkie Lemonade's and Fudgy Longhound's fairy forms *Button Candies *Cat Candies *Cat Face Candies *Celestial Candies - Make students feel like royalty *Coin Candies - Grant wishes *Cut Gem Candies - Cause minor internal bleeding *Dog Candies *Dinosaur Candies *Dragon Candies *Ear Candies - Hear someone whisper a rumor or secret to another one time per candy (Helps students be aware of rumors that are spreading about them) *Egg Candies *Fantasy Candies *Flower Candies *Frog Candies *Ghost Candies - Become haunted *Heart Candies *Keyboard Candies *Leaf Candies *Letter Candies *Musical Candies *Music Candies - Have a better singing voice *Natural Gem Candies - Cause major internal bleeding *Nose Candies *Number Candies - Make students act very young (the number eaten is the age they act) *Octopus Candies *Plane Candies *Rabbit Candies - Make students jump around alot *Rose Candies - If 2 students eat them together, they will fall in love *Sea Animal Candies - Unlock rare mermaid forms currently only Flora Gardenears is known to have *Seashell Candies - Cause a stabbing pain in students' throats *Silly Face Candies - Cause students to morph in strange ways *Skeleton Candies - Don't have a power, but are often used as a comfort snack when students are telling about paranormal experiences *Snowflake Candies *Sphere Candies *Spider Candies *Sport Candies (NOT FRUIT) - Give more flexibility, but too many can cause a student to become limp or pass out *Square Candies *Superhero Candies - Unlock special form only Pinkie Lemonade, Fudgy Longhound and Flora Gardenears are currently known to have *Tarantula Candies *Tree Candies *Triangle Candies *Unicorn Candies - Rarely give special forms *Vehicle Candies *Bar Candies *Star Candies - Give powers *Patty Candies *Pillow Candies - Help students stay awake in class *Cube Candies How are LPS Candies made? LPS Candies start in a Lollipop which is shaped as the candy it will make, or a twist or swirl lollipop, which can produce any shaped candies. The lollipop is pushed against a special machine called the Candy Iron, which melts the lollipop and produces the candy in a gummy form. The candy is in a certain color, but it was not a bad lollipop, a lollipop simply becomes a puddle of gummy if it went bad (or sour, as some students call it) and then the puddle is turned into toffee, bark candy, filled cups or brittle. Instead, the color stands for a secret flavor that might be tasted through the next step. It might also be filled with sweet things such as caramel , wafer cookie and flavored marshmallow. Secret tastes include fruit flavors, mix of fruits, nuts and several other things. The next step is flavoring, where the gummy might be turned into chocolate, or might be dipped, dusted or drizzled in other flavor, or turn the candy into hard sugar. One of 2 things can happen: 1. The flavoring will wipe out the secret flavor (but keep the filling if they're is any) 2. The candy is coated, but the flavor remains Sometimes, the candy will come out baren. The candy is then put in a bowl, regardless of how it turned out. Occasionally, the unknown candy maker often called "Rocco Chocco" named after the diner will take something from a bowl called "Coatables", and dip it in things chocolate, flavored chocolate, caramel or butterscotch. They're is also evidence of selling candy canes and ribbon candies. This has not been seen in the series as of yet. Marshmallow candies also exist, as they are shown flavored and coated like real candies. Where are the LPS Candies served? Nearby the Harrison Happy High School, they are served at an dessert diner named "Rocco Chocco Candy" where students go after school to eat the sometimes-magical candies. They sit at the several benches around and request certain candies made, which are put on the counter once done. It is unknown when, how or why magical powers get into candies.